Kidnapped
characters Christina: beautiful slender silver tabby she-cat with bright blue eyes and one white paw (Her little sisters) Frosty: small and slender white she-cat with pale blue eyes with pale gray ears, paws, tail tip, and underbelly Tara: smoky dark gray she-cat with pretty bright blue eyes and white marks on head Other characters Thrash: huge deadly light gray tabby Tom with dark red eyes and black legs, king of the Mountain Kingdom) Eclipse: old pale gray she-wolf with white muzzle and dark gray eyes Noel: black-and-white tabby Tom with amber eyes (forced to work under Thrash) (Deceased) Grain: huge smoky dark gray Tom with blue eyes (once the king of the Mountain Kingdom) Quiver: beautiful white she-cat with tabby stripes and marks on head (once queen of the Mountain Kingdom) prologue Day nothing. This is the day everything went wrong, turning its peaceful direction into a blood trailed disaster. "Christina!" The king of everything the mountain stood for was perched atop his rock below cats were struggling in the depths of battle. The kings eyes were desperate, his claws unsheathed as he was ready to leap into battle. "Father!" Christina was small for a eight moon old cat. Her beautiful silver coat was bristled with fear."Mother, Frosty and Tara are panicking! What should I do?!" The kings head stooped. His eyes glittered with pain. He knew his kingdom would be taken over, and he didn't want his daughters hurt. "Christina, take Frosty and Tara, and slip out of the camp unnoticed." The king began in a hushed voice. "We'll try to escape this terror and find you. You will never know if we're dead or alive." Christina's eyes were scarcely normal. They showed the scar inside that would be marked. "But-" "Go." The king meowed. "But-!" "''Go!''" Christina, terrified sprinted into the den and who came out with her next were her little sisters. Barely two moons old. Picking up the weakest: Tara, she hurried on. Frosty huddled under her belly as she sprinted. "Good luck with you my daughter! I love you!" Her father yowled after he as she scrambled away. Then with slight hesitation the king leaped into battle. The doom had been met. ... "We're are his daughters!" Hissed the light tabby Tom. The dead bodies of two cats lay on the ground. They had been once great, noble, now torn beyond repair. "They escaped Thrash!" Hissed a black-and-white tabby Tom. "Find them!" Hissed Thrash as he paced the den. Then he stopped, an ugly smile crossed his face. The laugh shook the den, the dark eyes wild with painful revenge. "Take one, then the others will be drawn in." Hissed the tabby king. "They'll be dead by next moon." chapter 1 "Christina?" Frosty was poking my silver tabby pelt. I shook a little then raised her head. My brilliant eyes adjusted. The little white she-kit was barely two moons old. Parentless, being raised by an older sister with no approach on how to live life. "What?" I mumbled. Since my sisters and I fled the kingdom I had been a wreck. I could barely catch a mouse, and all I caught I got a bite out of it. My sisters were the number one reason why I barely had anything to eat. Growing kittens such as them needed lots to eat. "Tara wants to play." Meowed Frosty "and it's the first time she's wanted to do anything since--" my little sister broke off. Tears formed in my eyes, I wrapped myself around the crying bundle. "We don't know if their dead Frosty." I meowed softly closing my eyes. "But it's ''obvious!''" Wailed Frosty, she was smart and observant for a kit "did you see the way those cats fought? They were ''vicious!'' Dad had to have gotten torn apart by them!" "Hush little one." I murmured licking her head "now where is Tara, perhaps we can have some fun and get out minds off of that... Subject." Frosty looked up with round blue eyes then nodded. She led me out of the small den. The smoky gray kit was sitting around looking at the sunrise. She was so much like Dad. Their pelts and eyes were the same. The only thing I could see in mom in her were the markings on their head. Frosty looked more like mom, with dads eyes. I was in between. My sisters meant everything to me. More then 90 percent of it was because they were my sisters, 10 percent because they looked like mom and dad. "Hey Christina!" The little kitten skipped around my paws her eyes lit up "can we play tag?!" "Of course!" I meowed bending down and giving her a lick "I'll be it!" "''Ohhhhhh!''" Meowed Tara as she hared into the trees, Frosty broke apart and hared into the bushes. I found Frosty and tagged her, I had lost Tara. She was probably out there in the wild tripping over her tail and running around trying to get away from me. "Your it Frosty!" I giggled "lets go find Tara!" "Okay!" Frosty giggled We followed Tara's scent track. It ended in the middle if a meadow, I recognized meadow from when we were wandering away from the Kingdom. Tara was nowhere to be seen. "Tara!" I yelled. My voice echoed, the pale gray clouds hung wistfully above as I looked up it started to drizzle. Now her scent would be washed away. This was bad. Worry began to rise in my chest. I sprinted in the meadow, Frosty beside me as we searched for our sister. "Tara! No joke kid! Get back here! We need to go homeland rest!" No response from the little kitten. Except, dread took over me as I looked at the ground, a little pool of blood drenched the grass. My eyes widened in horror, this was Tara's blood, I could just barely smell it. ''They took my sister!'' chapter 2 I bristled immediately. Tara had been taken away, and whoever took her was going to get a a huge slap in the face. "Where's Tara?" Frosty was shocked and shivering. I shook my head. I couldn't answer the question, I myself was in shock. "Where is she?" I murmured the question "I will have to find out." "I want to help!" Frosty pleaded. "Your too young." I murmured "lets go, I will have to start searching for her tomorrow." "What about me!" Frosty wailed. I froze, rain pounded on me. I was drenched to the bone, I could tell Frosty was to. Did she care? No, she cared about our sister. "I will find a place for you to live." I murmured. Then I picked her up and carried her back to our den. I was scared she was going to get abducted during the night, so I blocked off the entrance and made it look like the forest floor. I covered it with twigs, mud, and leaves. Then together me and Frosty got to sleep. The dawn arose. I picked up Frosty. I would be ditching this den permanently. I padded outside, it was drizzling out. I rolled my eyes, would it ever stop raining? I padded meekly away from the den I would never approach again. "We're are we?!" Frosty squeaked She was awake. I sighed "I'm sending you to a place to live." Frosty squirmed in my mouth "I don't want to leave you!" She hissed. "Too bad, you could die and at least one of us have to live! We have royal blood!" I hissed. "Christina!" Frosty whined. "No, there is something I've heard of before. It's a clan called StormClan." I meowed to her "your going to stay with them, they will protect you." Frosty didn't argue. I approached the scent marks, and wandered until I found their camp. "Who is that!?" Hissed a gray tabby she-cat "Who knows Splashheart!" Hissed a she-cat "lets see what Birdstar has to say about her." I was led deep into a camp. A beautiful young tabby she-cat stood in front of me. Her eyes serious. "Rogue, stranger, what do you want?" Asked Birdstar leaning down on her. I dropped Frosty down. "My name is Christina." I was expecting this clan to know my name, I was like a princess and known around everywhere. "Christina who?" Asked Birdstar. Her deputy, an older black Tom meowed up to her. "Your talking to Grain's daughter. This cat is a princess!" Birdstar's ears straightened and she bowed her head. "Nice to meet you Christina" she meowed "how can I help you?" "First, you must not alert the kingdom of my arrival." I meowed "it would be dangerous to my good being. Second, the kingdom was taken over by a rogue named Thrash, his will is to kill me and my sisters." Birdstars eyes widened. "I don't know if he murdered Grain, and my mother Quiver." I meowed "but they took my sister Tara, and all I have is Frosty who is to young to help me save our sister. I ask you as a request to take care of Frosty. Give her a new name, and ''never'' give away her real identity, it would kill her as well as me." I meowed. Birdstar took this all in then nodded. "We'll call her Snowkit, Ashcloud will nurse her with Sparrowkit and Pinekit. She will train to be tough as a warrior. Come back to visit or take her whenever, this is an honor. You should be proud of your determination to take over your kingdom and take your sister back." I nodded "thank you." I murmured. Birdstar bowed her head "my pleasure to serve a princess, I will make sure your sisters identity is kept a secret and that she is safe. I would suggest saying goodbye." I nodded and started to pad over to my sister. Then I stopped. "Your teaching her how to fight fiercely right?" I meowed. Birdstar nodded then flicked her tail. I walked up to Frosty... Ur, Snowkit and wrapped myself around her. "I guess this is goodbye." She murmured. "I'm doing this for your own good." I meowed "if I never come back ill at least know that the royal blood will run." Snowkit nodded then we separated. "Good luck sis." She meowed before padding away. ''I hope this isn't a permanent goodbye...'' chapter 3 Silently and sadly I padded from the camp and headed toward the Mountain Kingdom. ''If I roll in fresh ferns I won't be detected and I can spy on their camp'' I thought. My belly growled. ''I might starve in the process...'' I hunted and caught a feeble mouse. I bit into it, it was cold. ''I have no luck with hunting'' I padded after eating, my stomach still kind of empty. Even I starved I would save Tara. My kin meant everything to me. I'm a princess, even if my parents were out out of power. I should be leading the kingdom, not that hooligan. I edged the Mountain Kingdom camp. Memories shook my head, headaches these were. As such memories gave my head an earthquake I heard voices. "They should be looking for their precious little doll now!" Hissed an ugly brown tabby. He set down a bundle of fur. ''Tara!'' I wanted to rush out and grasp my sister. But that would be dangerous, I wasn't so keen on killing myself on stupidity. Tara looked extremely scared. Her eyes were flying around everywhere, she was trembling. ''Shes a shocked kit!'' I thought bitterly ''just let her go!'' "Wher-why have you brought me here?!" Squeaked the kit in terror. She remembered this place. The fighting... Dad... The battle... Everything... "Shut up kit!" Hissed a dark Tom. He picked up the kit and threw her. The kit landed on the ground with a great ''thump!'' Tara was now wailing. "I want Christina and Frosty!" She wailed "your nothing but a bunch of big meanies!" The dark Tom padded close. I wanted to rip his throat out, slowly and painfully. You did that to my sister you were getting your royal butt kicked. "To bad!" Hissed the Tom hooking out his claws to scare the child "your going to have to deal with it! Your sisters are dead! And you will be soon!" ''Woah! First, who tells such a lie! Tell her where alive! And second no she won't. You'll be dead first!'' The kit was trembling, her eyes wide beyond belief. "Leave her Jaw!" Snapped a light tabby. I bristled. Thrash. This tabby was responsible for... For all the deaths of the loyal Kingdom followers! "But Thrash~!" Jaw began his mouth gaping wide open. "Shut it Jaw!" Snapped Thrash leaping down and bristling. He looked twice his size, and he was already huge. The dark Tom slunk back and let out a faint hiss then padded back a couple of steps to stand behind the ugly brown tabby Tom. "Your Thrash." Meowed Tara bluntly, she unsheathed her little curved claws "I would know the name anywhere." "My dear!" Meowed Thrash in the most ridiculous voice he had "I'm not that bad!" "Prove it!" Tara growled "where are my parents? You killed them, with those cold dreaded paws of yours..." ''Tara and Frosty take in our parents smarts. I was like that to, but I'm so smart. I got this, I Just need to scheme a bit'' "Their away, but they'll be back soon." Meowed Thrash take aback "now why don't we talk about your sisters!" "What about them." Meowed Tara, grief thickening her voice "their dead, aren't they?" Thrash swung his massive head over to Jaw "you told her that her sisters were dead!" Jaw slunk back even more. "Jaw! After this I would like to see you in my den. Please and thank you!" Hissed Thrash, then he turned to Tara "no, your sisters are very much alive." Tara's ears shot straight up. "But-! There's a catch!" Meowed Thrash sinisterly "they won't be for long! All you have to do is go out there and get them for me! It's dangerous out there! They need to come here to we're their real family is!" Thrash circled the kit. His thick clumpy tail wove behind him. His blood red eyes twitched. ''Thrash is mental'' "This is a scam!" Hissed Tara "I won't do it!" "Fine, then going to plan B." meowed Thrash. Tara's eyes grew confused "plan B?" "Plan B is to simply kill them." "What! No! Don't do that!" Tara was on the verge of breaking. And as a sister I should help her, but I couldn't. I could only watch in horror. "Will you go along with bringing them here then?" Asked Thrash turning his head rapidly to the kit, his eyes were wide. Tara sighed and turned to the side and hung her head. Then turning, Tara looked up at Thrash. "Fine, I will bring them back here." "Good kit." Hissed Thrash almost silently. Then he padded to his den, the blackness scared me. But what was I saying? Tara agreeing to do that sent a shiver down my spine. She was only doing it to keep her sisters alive though. Not being able to take anymore I hared into the trees, and I never looked back. chapter 4 I stopped far away from the Kingdom. Tara was coming find me, normally when a kidnapped kit came to find you it was good but... In this situation I dreaded it. ''At least Snowkit is safe'' I imagined her, the sweet little kitten playing with the other kittens. "If she finds me then I don't know what I'm going to do, but if she doesn't find me Im scared Thrash will do something to her." I murmured to myself as I crossed stepping stones on a small stream. I made way through the forest. "Maybe I just have to flee this mountain for good and never come back." A shiver was sent down my spine. I couldn't do that! They would kill my sister! I would save her first! I caught a normal sized squirrel and ate it. Eating was the only thing that could take my mind off my... ''Problems.'' Finishing up with a gulp I got up and sat down and groomed my normally fluffy fur. Now my fur was matted from rolling in ferns, oh and the long journey I made to StormClan and back. ''Maybe by the end of the moon I can visit...'' ''No'' it thought, it would be to dangerous. What if someone was spying on me? I broke out from the forest and was now in a small valley way. I sat down and laid down. My paws were sore. I needed some sleep. I covered myself in some moss and fell asleep. ... My dream is, or, was hard to describe. My eyes opened in a small field. Tara and Snowkit were running around chasing their tails. Mom and Dad were watching with pride eyes. I was sitting there purring. Then, like the day that we separated, it happened again. The field busted with energy and life as vicious cats, all sizes and colors clawed at us. Thrash threw aside my parents bodies. Cats were tearing my sisters to shreds. Then there was me. I snapped at Thrashs neck, but he had already caught ahold of me. He snapped my neck.. Everything went black... I leaped up from the sodden moss. My ears were ringing. The rain pouncing the earth was unheard. All I saw was Tara. ''This is another dream.'' But it wasn't, for Tara had made her way to my side and cuddled in. "Christina I missed you! But were is Frosty?" "I sent her away to be safe. Don't tell a sole." I murmured slightly in her ear. Tara nodded, her eyes were wide. At least she knew one of hr sisters were safe. "Come on Tara, lets go. We can run away from all of this! Be safe! We can have a normal life!" I pleaded. I knew it was hopeless to plead. For she had found me. I would be going back to the Kingdom I dreaded with a dull ache in my heart. "I'm sorry." Tara meowed with sad eyes "it's not that simple." It wasn't that simply. For almost instantly we were surrounded by threatening and vicious cats. "You'll have to be coming back to the kingdom with us." Mewed Tara cuddling into me more "I'm sorry." I whipped around, I was completely surrounded. There was no way out. "Christina, caught or Grain and Quiver." Started one giant brown-and-black Tom "you'll be coming with us." My eyes widened, as they grabbed me and shoved me along. chapter 5